Darkstar Solutions
Stats Registered: Yes Nation of Registry: Solarian Empire Known for: Mercenary Work Overview Founded by Malcolm Dunmire, Darkstar Solutions is a veteran owned and operated private security and exploration corporation with a focus on suppression of civil unrest, combat operations, and military expeditions of unknown or unexplored planets. Darkstar has been operating out of the Solarian Empire since 4681, and pride s itself on a 100% success rate. They offer deployable forces at a Battalion level, complete with Reconnaissance vehicles, Armored Personnel Carriers, and armed drop ships. Services * Static Asset Protection * VIP and Personnel Protection * Law Enforcement and Civil Disturbance Suppression * Combat Operations in Support of Local Forces * Hostage and VIP Extraction * Combat Air Support * Search and Rescue Operations * Planetary Mapping and Exploration * Aerial/Land Medical Evacuations * Orbital Strikes * System Patrol Planned Expansions * Advanced Scanning and Reconnaissance Capabilities * Space and Atmospheric Superiority Fighters * Orbital Drop Pod Assault ' '''Vehicle Profiles Orbital and aerial Outlaw class Fighter Equipped with three turbo-thrust engines and numerous RCS ports, this tiny superiority fighter is one of the most maneuverable spacecraft currently fielded in a Fighter capacity. In space pilots are able to completely flip the craft using RCS thrusters while maintaining forward momentum, as well as entirely arrest their craft’s motion if they so choose. While capable of atmospheric operations, its small wings mean that it must travel at extreme speeds, rendering it a poor ground support craft, and less mobile than dedicated atmospheric fighters. This custom fighter was designed and produced by Echelon exclusively for Darkstar Solutions, and although lightly armed, is still quite formidable. '''Length': 10m Armament: * 40mm slug launcher x2 * Nuclear Missiles x6 * High Yield Nuclear Missile x1 * Flare Launchers Reaver Dropship A lightly armed and moderately armored dropship built for Darkstar Solutions by Echelon, this craft is capable of carrying 20 soldiers, 10 soldiers and a Cyclone, or a single Typhoon. This dropship is not shielded. Length: 50m Armament * Chin mounted 30mm Autocannon * 6 Plasma Missiles, 3 on each wing * Flare Launchers Ground Combat Vehicles Cyclone LRV A 4-wheeled scout vehicle equipped with a Heavy Machine Gun, can traverse difficult terrain and travel up to 80MPH. Holds a driver, passenger, and gunner with room for 40kg of cargo. Armament:' '''14.5mm Machine Gun Typhoon APC A six wheeled, heavily armored APC with a crew of One Driver, One Commander, and a Gunner. It is capable of transporting up to 12 personnel at once, as well as their equipment. Can traverse most difficult terrain, and can travel up to 70MPH. '''Armament' * Dual 30mm Mass Drivers * 14.5mm Machine Gun * Smoke Launchers Soldiers Infantry: Recruited from all walks of life, Darkstar Infantry specialize in Asset Protection and static defense operations. While perfectly capable at close up assaults, the standard infantryman will prefer to shoot their way out of most situations. Armament: 10mm Battle Rifle, Hornet Plasma Missile Launcher (1 per Squad), Plasma Grenades, Combat Knife Equipment: Level 1 Battle Armor, Individual Medical Kit, Wrist Computer, Handcuffs Medic: Equipped very similarly to their Infantry brethren, these specialized troops carry enough medical equipment to treat up to a squad’s worth of casualties, with all the training to use it. Armament: 10mm Battle Rifle, Smoke Grenades, Combat Knife Equipment: Level 1 Combat Armor, Advanced Medical Kit, Wrist Computer Assault Trooper: These troopers are trained to be especially deadly in close combat, and specialise in Boarding Actions, urban combat, and lightning-fast assaults. They are more heavily armored than standard infantry and carry a Submachine gun or shotgun in place of a battle rifle. Armament: 12 Gauge Shotgun or 10mm SMG, Stun Grenades, Frag Grenades, Combat Knife Equipment: Level 2 Battle Armor, Individual Medical Kit, Wrist Computer, Breaching Charges Orbital Drop Assault Troopers: These elite troopers are trained to make planetary insertions via drop pods, self contained pods fired from a MAC gun on a ship in low-orbit. These troops are taught to fight for extended periods of time behind enemy lines with little chance of resupply, and against vastly superior forces. ODATs must spend at least two years as Assault Troopers before being trained as an Orbital Drop Assault Trooper, and are expected to maintain the highest levels of fitness and combat readiness. Armament: 10mm Carbine, 10mm Pistol, Wasp Grenade Launcher (1 per squad), Plasma Grenades, Combat Knife Equipment: Level 2 Battle Armor, Advanced Medical Kit, Wrist Computer, Survival Kit Support Troops: These are the vehicle crewmen, cooks, quartermasters, and logisticians of Darkstar, and make up roughly 150 of their number. These troops are not meant for or expected to engage in close combat, but are trained for it in case of emergency. Armament: 9mm Pistol, Combat Knife Equipment: Level 0 Armor, Individual Medical Kit Category:Corporations